


Urgent Matters

by The_Last_Kenobi



Series: Whumptober 2020 [29]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Prequel Trilogy, Star Wars: The Clone Wars (2008) - All Media Types
Genre: Confusion, F/M, Healing, Hurt Obi-Wan Kenobi, Just Take a Nap, M/M, Medical Procedures, Multi, Obi-Wan Kenobi Needs a Hug, Obi-Wan Kenobi is a Mess, Please Obi-Wan, Someone get him hugs and a blanket, This man can't chill to save his life, implied obianidala, obianidala
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-29
Updated: 2020-10-29
Packaged: 2021-03-09 04:15:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 974
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27268594
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/The_Last_Kenobi/pseuds/The_Last_Kenobi
Summary: Obi-Wan Kenobi is infamous for refusing to cooperate with Healers.This time, he keeps trying to walk himself out of the Halls, insisting that there's somewhere he needs to be.And the Healers aren't telling him something.Written for Whumptober 2020Day 29 - Reluctant Bedrest
Relationships: Padmé Amidala/Obi-Wan Kenobi/Anakin Skywalker
Series: Whumptober 2020 [29]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1956463
Comments: 21
Kudos: 150





	Urgent Matters

Obi-Wan makes it halfway up the corridor before they catch him, this time.

Master Vokara Che sighs, her blue lekku twitching, and guides him gently but firmly back to his bed in the Halls of Healing, taking care not to aggravate his injuries. Obi-Wan protests the entire way, but he’s thin and pale as a wraith, and half-asleep. A combination of drugs and the effort he is expending trying to purge them from his system.

“Oh my stars, _again?_ ” one of the Padawan Healers, a grey Nautolan male, comes rushing in looking distressed. He’s well trained, though – very little of his concern ripples out into the Force where patients can feel it.

“Again,” Vokara sighs, forcing her wayward patient back into his bed. “Master Kenobi? Obi-Wan, look at me.”

Hazy blue eyes find hers from underneath the bandaging on his forehead and cheek, and they light up. “Ah, Master Che,” he says amicably. “Can you please tell them I need to check out at once?”

“No, Obi-Wan,” she says. “You need healing. In fact, you have a bacta dip waiting for you later today.”

The ginger-blonde human frowns, consternated, and is distracted enough that the Padawan is able to secure his arms and legs to padded restraints. Che gives the boy a grateful nod and keeps Kenobi talking.

“Bacta?” he asks. “But why? I’m not _that_ injured.”

Vokara’s lips twist. “…You’re a little bit injured, Master Kenobi. You just can’t feel it right now, you’re rather heavily medicated.”

“I feel fine,” says Obi-Wan. “I was just leaving. Please, I _can’t_ stay here—”

“Your duties can wait,” she says firmly. “Do you promise to at least be treated by bacta before we discuss releasing you?”

“Oh, very well,” the stubborn young Master sighs. “A compromise, then.”

Vokara gently presses a button on a nearby panel and watches as his medication levels shift. He’ll be asleep in moments. “Yes,” she whispers. “A compromise.”

* * *

Obi-Wan only makes it to the door this time.

“Master Kenobi!” Vokara Che has her hands on her hips, giving him that scolding, intimidating glare that he remembers from his youth, back when he was the Padawan of Qui-Gon Jinn, both of them experts at escaping the Halls. “Back to bed!”

“Master Che,” he says urgently. “I have things I need to do—you don’t—I _need_ to—”

“You need to go to bed,” she interrupts quickly, taking him by the elbows, carefully avoiding the thick bandages wrapped around both limbs.

Obi-Wan looks confused, distressed. “But—no—there’s something—”

Something seems to click into place.

Vokara sees it coming and makes a decision; she uses the Force to lift Obi-Wan off the floor and gently levitate him onto the bed, gritting her teeth as she must forcibly keep him still as he tries to struggle.

“Anakin is in trouble,” he shouts, trying to thrash even as he settles like a feather into the bed. “They’re both in danger— _please_ , I have to get to them—they’ll _die!_ ”

“Obi-Wan, _Obi-Wan_ ,” Vokara hums, putting the restraints back in place and trying not to cry.

She never cries.

She’s made of sterner stuff, this one patient can’t break her.

But it’s Obi-Wan Kenobi, peaceful, sad-eyed, warm-hearted Obi-Wan, and he’s got tears pouring out of his eyes and flooding down the side of his face onto the sheets. He still can’t move, not with Vokara keeping him still. But he's fighting her, his fingers twitching as he struggles to break free.

“ _Please!_ ” Obi-Wan screams. “Please, please, I know I’m not supposed to—I know what the Code says—but please, I _love_ them, I _have_ to get to them—they’re in danger, Vokara please!”

A figure appears in the doorway. Master Che glances up at Master Windu and with a glance warns him to stay where he is.

“ _Anakin!_ ” Obi-Wan shouts. “Padmé!”

He sounds frightened.

Vokara Che hasn’t seen Obi-Wan frightened since he brought his Master back from Zan Arbor. And even then, there was none of this reckless screaming, the terror flashing behind his eyes.

“ _Padmé!_ ” he cries again, and then Vokara sedates him again, and Obi-Wan drifts into a dead sleep.

Mace Windu enters slowly, his face terribly sad. He stands next to his old friend, the apprentice of one of his own childhood best friends.

His eyes trace over the bandaged limbs, the visible burns across his head where they’d shaved half his head to treat them. There is a scar, already almost healed, white and ropy running from his hairline, through his right eyebrow, and down across his eye.

“He still doesn’t remember,” Windu says, heavily.

Master Che’s lekku writhe as she runs her fingers tenderly through what remains of Obi-Wan’s thick reddish-gold hair, her eyes unbearably sad.

“No,” she whispers. “Every time he wakes he forgets. He has no idea he’s been here for nine days. He’s stuck in the panic from _before_ ; so he keeps escaping, trying to get to them. It’s impeding his treatment.”

“What can we do?” Mace asks, absently adjusting the crooked hem of Obi-Wan’s patient tunic.

In a heavily drugged sleep, Obi-Wan looks peaceful.

Something he never does when he’s awake, these days.

Not for almost two weeks.

“I don’t know,” Che says.

She eyes his monitors warily before continuing.

“I…I don’t know. He’s keeping himself so tightly shielded. He has to. It’s a defense mechanism, a totally unconscious one. Obi-Wan doesn’t even know he’s doing it, but if he _weren’t_ …”

Windu closes his eyes, a pained expression crossing his usually solemn features. “If he opens his mind, he’ll know. He’ll be able to sense that Skywalker and Amidala are gone.”

“And with the broken bonds will come the memories,” Vokara confirmed. “I’m not sure he’ll ever be thankful that he wasn’t near enough to the explosion at their apartment to be killed along with them.”


End file.
